


Unconventional

by fanficlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficlove/pseuds/fanficlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has never entertained the idea of providing financially and caring for a younger lover, but there was something about the amnesiac young man with those luminous green eyes that called out to him, making him feel a surge of protectiveness and possessiveness that shocked even him. Whoever this Harry Liam is, Tony was determined to get to know him and make him his own. HPTS</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: myficscrystal.tumblr.com. Check me out for more Fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

“I dreamed about you.”

Tony started.

“You dreamed about me?” he repeated dubiously, looking up from his Starkphone and eyes catching sight of a young man standing next to his table. He was dressed in the traditional black and white garb of all waiters and carried a bottle of red wine. Pretty good looking, Tony decided; not conventionally handsome by any sense of the word, but his features were regular enough and that shy smile sent shivers down his spine in the most delicious way possible.

“I’m sorry,” the young man immediately stuttered, blushing and looking away from Tony’s intense gaze, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Then why did you?” Tony insisted. There was something in the other’s body language that told the billionaire that the declaration hadn’t been meant as a come on.

“I…I.”

Tony sighed.

“Can you at least tell me what I was doing in your dreams?”

If he had been expecting the other to reply with something lewd or sexy, he would have been extremely disappointed.

“You were hit by a truck.”

Tony blinked in surprise.

“At 2.15 on April 24th,” the young waiter continued, “Today. You got hit by a pickup truck when it derailed from the main road. It had a faulty wiring. You died on impact.”

“That's…morbid,” Tony said, “And weirdly specific.”

The waiter shrugged, looking more ill at ease then before.

“My dreams,” he finally muttered, “I don’t believe they’re normal. Sometimes, things I see in my dreams happen in real life; sometimes they’re just figments of my overactive imagination.”

He suddenly looked up and Tony was taken aback by how luminous his green eyes looked under the restaurant’s lighting. It was almost as if they were…glowing.

“I didn’t want to take a chance.”

And Tony believed him. He didn’t know why he did, but Tony believed him.

“Thank you,” he told him sincerely, “May I have the name of my savior?”

For a moment, the waiter didn’t reply, probably silently judging if Tony was making fun of him. In all honesty, Tony should have been making fun of him, but once again, his good sense and logic seemed to have deserted him.

“Harry…Harry Liam.”

“Thank you Mr. Liam,” Tony repeated and watched as Harry bowed before he made his departure.

At exactly 2.15, a commotion made everyone in the restaurant look out of the window. A pickup truck had just crashed in to a nearby tree. Upon inspection, the insurance officer concluded that the truck derailed from the main road because of some faulty wiring. Luckily, there were no one walking about at the time of the incident.

Tony wasn’t even sure if he was surprised.

* * *

  _You shouldn’t have told him that._

**_Why? I saved his life, didn’t I?_ **

_He’s not worth it._

**_Shut up!_ **

_He won’t understand. He’ll try to exploit you._

**_No_ ** _._

_Naïve. Just because you have a crush-_

**_I don’t. Stop saying that. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!_**  

* * *

 

“I want to thank you for saving my life.”

“Mr. Stark,” Harry greeted him, bowing slightly, unable to meet the billionaire’s gaze. He wasn’t even surprised that Stark had somehow managed to worm his way in to the employee’s only lounge and found him while he was on his break. “There’s no thanks needed.”

“Not many people would have done so,” Stark continued, ignoring Harry’s words. He didn’t sound the least bitter about what he had just said. “Not many people think I deserve to be saved.”

“No, you’re wrong. Everyone deserves to be saved,” Harry said fervently, barely resisting the urge to clasp the billionaire’s arm to get his point across. He met Stark’s eyes. “Everyone.”

Stark looked surprised at his words before a small smile curved the corner of his lips. He looked really handsome in his form fitting suit and blue tie.

“You’re different,” he concluded, “Special.”

Harry immediately took a step back, horrified. No. It couldn’t be…

Did he really make a huge mistake in taking a chance on Stark?

“No,” he stuttered, hating the way his voice trembled, “No, I’m not. I’m just Harry.”

Stark shook his head.

“I apologize for upsetting you,” he said quickly, in the tone of one who wasn’t used to issue apologies of any kind. Despite it all, Harry felt strangely touched.

“Don’t,” he bit his lip. His heart slowly calming down. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have reacted that way.”

Stark stayed silent for a second before asking.

“May I take you out to dinner?”

Harry blinked.

“Dinner?” he repeated.

“Yes,” Stark sounded amused now. “Dinner. I would love to take you out.”

“L…Like a date?” He was stuttering again. Fantastic. What must Stark think of him? Sure he was a little awkward around strangers, but working in the service industry had helped him improve a lot. Why was he deferring back to his old ways?

“If you are interested,” Stark replied smoothly, “Otherwise, it would simply be a dinner among friends.”

_Say no!_

**_Why? I want to._ **

_Don’t get involved with Stark! It can only end in bloodshed._

**_I want to! Please, for once, I want to be selfish._ **

_You don’t deserve to be selfish. You don’t deserve to be loved. Say NO!_

“Yes,” Harry said, heart hammering, unable to believe what he had just done. “I would love to.”

“Fantastic,” Stark smiled brightly at him, “Are you free this Friday?”

It was only Wednesday.

Harry did a quick overview of his week.

“I have Fridays off,” he told Tony, remembering his schedule. “I’m free all day.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7 then,” Tony said, looking at him intently, “Is that ok?”

Harry give a tentative smile.

“Yes,” he finally agreed, “That will be fine. I will be looking forward to it, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony,” the billionaire corrected, “Call me Tony.”

Once Tony had departed, the door opened once more and Tyler came in. He give Harry a small smile before taking a seat next to him on the leather sofa all the employees have bullied Mr. Tim, the owner, in to buying.

“Was that Mr. Stark?”

Harry turned to Tyler.

“Yes,” he replied simply.

Tyler was justifiably surprised.

“What did he want with you?”

Harry looked away.

 _I don’t know._  

* * *

 

_You shouldn’t have said yes. You know nothing will come out of this._

**_Shut up!_ **

_Why would someone like Tony Stark be interested in you other then for your freakish powers?_

**_Please, shut up!_ **

_You have nothing! No beauty to speak of; no money to your name; you live in an orphanage; you haven’t even finished university. Hell, you don’t even have an identity since you can’t remember anything from your past. You stutter like an idiot in public. He’ll see the real you and drop you like a sack of hot potatoes._

**_Please…_ **

_You’re crying again…Pathetic_  

* * *

 

Friday came faster than Harry would have expected and on the day in question, the young man woke up to the sound of footsteps running just outside his bedroom door.

“Harry!”

Mary. She was the youngest in their little group of 10 and easily Mrs. Keller, the matron’s, favorite. She was a sweet girl; all rosy cheeks and smiles. Harry loved her like a little sister even if they weren’t related by blood.

“Come in Mary,” he called out to her and watched as the door opened, revealing the little girl in all her glittering pink glory.

“Oh Mary,” he sighed, accepting her hug, “How on earth did you get so much glitter on your pretty dress?”

Mary laughed, so carefree that it made Harry’s heart sore.

“I was playing with Michael,” she explained, “He dropped the bottle on to my dress.”

She didn’t look upset at Michael’s actions so Harry decided to put off disciplining him.

“Where’s Mrs. Keller?” he asked instead.

“She’s out,” Mary said, eyes wide. “I don’t know when she’ll be back.”

Women like that shouldn’t even be allowed to open an orphanage. How could she leave 10 children alone without supervision.

Give her a break; 5 of those children are already of age.

“I understand,” Harry nodded, thinking fast. “Mary, why don’t you go get changed in to something less..glittery. Give me your dress when you’re done so I can wash it today.”

“Thank you Harry,” Mary replied politely, manners having been drilled in to her since a young age.

“It’s my pleasure, sweetie.”

He kissed the top of her head and watched her rush out of the door once more.

Sighing, Harry forced his tired body out of bed.

David, the second oldest of Mrs. Keller’s charges, was already in the small bathroom all the boys shared. He looked up when Harry entered and offered him a good morning nod.

“A package came for you,” David told him, “I got Liam to guard it from wandering hands. It’s in the living room.”

“A package?” Harry repeated, surprised. He wondered who would be sending him packages. He didn’t know a lot of people outside the orphanage and he never socialized at work beyond what was necessary.

“It looked expensive,” David admitted, a note of envy in his voice. Harry understood and did not call him out on it. David was a good guy and had his heart in the right place.

“Thank you,” Harry replied, quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face.

He didn’t get to look at the package until two hours later. With the youngest 5 off to school and the oldest 4 either off to school or to work, he took the long thin box Liam had indeed been guarding and brought it to his room. The narrow doorway made manoeuvering the box inside a difficult task, but Harry managed and soon had it resting on his single-sized bed.

With an eager hand, Harry lifted the lid off the box and gasped as he caught sight of a navy colored tuxedo, resting on a bed of high class silk stuffing paper. There was a card.

“A token of my appreciation,” it read, “I’ll see you tonight. TS.”

_Trying to bribe you; going to buy you like a common whore._

**_That’s not what this is about!_ **

_He’s probably expecting you to put out at the end of your “date”. You should have said no._

**_He’s not like that._ **

_You don’t even know him. You know his reputation._

**_Everyone deservers a second change. Everyone._ **

_No…not everyone. You don’t deserve a second chance. If you could only remember what you did…_

Harry closed his eyes and let out a shuttering sigh.

**_No! You are not going to ruin this day for me._ **

_He’s 10 years older then you._

**_I’m through discussing this._ **

At 6.30, Harry went to take a shower. Luckily, none of the other occupants of the house were home. Not surprising considering it was a Friday night after all.

In the shower, Harry paid extra attention to his hair; washing it twice and drying it carefully. He even put on a little cologne; a luxury he rarely allowed himself to have. Then, in his room, he let his towel drop on to the bed, pulled on a pair of briefs before starting to dress.

The suit fitted him perfectly. Harry didn’t even want to know how Tony had managed to get his measurement without him being aware. He borrowed a pair of dress shoes from Liam to complete the look, mentally promising to buy him some candy as apology and when all that was done, he stepped in front of the full length mirror and stared.

A virtual stranger stared back at him. A stranger with his features and body shape, but looked nothing like him in that expensive suit.

Harry didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

“You look beautiful,” was out of Tony’s mouth the moment Harry opened the door for him. The boy looked exquisite, absolutely delectable. Tony wondered if he would be able to coax a kiss from him at the end of the night.

“It’s the suit,” Harry replied modestly, blushing slightly, “Shall we go?”

Tony would have liked to protest Harry’s casual brushoff and would have done so if he hadn’t been certain Harry would have scoffed at him. It was better to show him how beautiful Tony found him rather than showering him with compliments. Instead, Tony debated on whether it would be appropriate to offer Harry his arm before finally deciding against it. Harry reminded him of a skittish rabbit; one that would probably bolt if he came on too strong. It was better to keep things casual for now.

“My car is this way,” he said, gesturing to a sleek gray Lamborghini, parked just around the curve. It looked extremely out of place amidst the broken down houses that seemed to populate the neighborhood Harry lived in.

“It’s a sexy car,” Harry said, wonderment coloring his tone.

Tony smiled.

“Do you drive?” he asked.

“I do,” Harry replied, looking over at him.

Tony threw him the keys.

“Go ahead then.”

“You’re letting me drive your car?”

He sounded shocked.

“Go at it,” Tony smirked, “Just don’t get us killed. The paperwork alone would be enough to drive my PA insane.” 

* * *

 

The restaurant Tony directed them to had valet parking.

Harry blinked and tried his hardest not to be intimated.

_Do you still think this is a good idea? You don’t belong in his world and you never will._

The young man swallowed with difficulty.

**_This doesn’t mean anything._ **

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, having noticed just how silent Harry had become.

“I’m fine,” Harry forced out, pasting on a bright smile for good measure. It wasn’t Tony’s fault he didn’t live in the same world as Harry. Tony was being nice bringing him out and Harry was going to do his best to make the evening as enjoyable as possible.

“If you say so,” the billionaire replied, obviously not believing him in the slightest.

Harry didn’t respond nor did he try to justify himself further. At this rate, he’ll end up digging himself a deeper hole.

Instead, he concentrated on driving, pulling the vehicle in front of the entrance and shifting the gear in to park. From beside him, Tony clicked off his safety belt and turned around to open the door. After taking one last breath, Harry turned to do the same.

“Good evening gentlemen,” the valet greeted them, all smiles as he took the keys. Harry saw him throw a truly appreciative look at the car.

“Good evening,” Harry mumbled, unable to meet the valet’s eyes. He felt a little better when Tony walked up to him and put a hand on the small of his back to guide him inside.

The interior of the restaurant was luxuriously decorated, the other patrons beautifully dressed in their evening finest. A Maitre D was waiting for them near the front and led them quickly to a secluded table near the window.

“I’ll be back with your menus,” he told them before leaving them alone.

A little nervous, Harry looked out the window for lack of something to do.

And froze.

“Harry?” Tony asked, worried, but Harry didn’t even hear him. Images and images of his latest dream flashed through his head like a home video. Blood; screams; gun shots.

**_No! Don’t!_ **

He trembled.

“Harry!” Tony said, this time louder. He came over to Harry’s side of the table and put a hand on the young man’s shoulder. Harry jumped in surprise but was luckily torn out of his gruesome thoughts.

“Tony?” he asked weakly. His head ached; he wanted to cry.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry looked out of the window again.

“That bank,” he finally said, pointing to the building in question, “It’s going to receive a cash shipment today. There’s going to be a hold up.”

Tony remained silent.

“Do you believe me?” Harry turned to him, his eyes glassy.

“Tell me everything,” Tony said.

Harry threw a glance at his watch. 7.15.

“The shipment is set to arrive at 7.30; the car with the armed robbers will arrive at 7.20. They’re going to wait in their vehicle until the cash has disappeared in to the bank and make their entrance. The police will arrive too late and people will die.”

Tony nodded, expression grim. His cellphone was in his hands before Harry had stopped talking.

“I’ll deal with it,” he told the younger man.

Harry closed his eyes and let the feel of Tony’s hands in his hair relax him. 

* * *

 

After the police had come and gone, Harry didn’t feel hungry anymore. He was still trembling from his experience and was just about to find some way to ask Tony if he could be brought him when Tony suggested that they take the food and go to his place.

“It’s close from here,” he said, keeping a close eye on Harry. “You can rest a little before I bring you home. You need someone to look after you.”

“Thank you,” Harry said softly, unable to believe how nice Tony was being.

“Come on.”

With the help of a worried looking waiter, Harry managed to make his way back to the car. If the valet was surprised to see him return so fast, he didn’t comment.

The drive back to Tony’s apartment passed in silence. Harry tried his best not to puke. After all, Tony probably wouldn’t appreciate him being sick on his leather upholstery. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way; his episodes as he called them, aren’t usually this violent or this physically taxing.

“We’re here,” Tony said after 5 minutes.

Harry barely noticed the expensive building as Tony led him through the entrance and up the elevator. He was however aware when he was laid down gently on a king-sized bed.

“I’ll go get you some water,” Tony said softly, “Rest.”

“Thank you for being so kind,” Harry managed weakly, trying to open his eyes but failing. He was just so tired. His body doesn’t even feel like his own anymore.

“Rest,” Tony repeated before disappearing. 

* * *

 

When Harry woke up from his nap, the clock next to the bed told him it was already 4 in the morning. He felt better by miles and had enough energy to drain the glass of water he found on the night stand. Tony was no where to be found in the room so Harry made his way out of bed and towards what he assumed was the living room. With his head a little clearer, he could admire how beautiful Tony’s loft looked; modern just like the man himself.

“You’re awake.”

He was sitting on the leather sofa, watching some kind of detective show on television. Without even thinking, Harry took a seat next to him and leant in his warmth. Tony smelt fantastic; Harry wondered if it was his cologne or his natural scent.

“Hey,” Tony said softly, pulling Harry closer. The younger man felt the billionaire place a kiss on the top of his head. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Harry murmured, unwilling to destroy the serenity of this moment, “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.” He sounded sincere and Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

_Don’t get too comfortable. He must be after something._

**_Tony is a nice guy. Leave me alone._ **

_So trusting…so stupid._

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore his darkest thoughts.

From beside him, Tony sighed.

“Talk to me,” he said.

“I don’t know what to say,” Harry admitted.

“Anything.”

So Harry talked.

“I don’t know who I am,” he admitted, “I know it sounds cliché but in my case it’s true. I really don’t know who I am. Mrs. Keller, the matron at the orphanage, found me wandering along the road. I was brought to a hospital when I admitted I had no memories. They said that my body showed traces of having spent a long period of time on water, maybe in a boat, but there wasn’t even a lake close to the road I was found. For a long time, I didn’t even have a name. Mrs. Keller called me Harry Liam after her cousin-in-law.”

“So you don’t remember anything about your past?” Tony said softly.

“I remember laughter; I remember a green light; I couldn’t explain why I’m sure these are memories but I’m certain. My head aches when I try to think too much. The doctor said it’s because something terrible had happened and I somehow blocked everything out.”

“It’s ok,” Tony placated, “You don’t have to remember your past.”

“I don’t?” Harry turned to him. Their faces were so close they could be kissing if one of them made the move.

“You don’t,” Tony confirmed, “What matters now is the present. You’ll make new memories and I’ll be there every step of the way to make sure they are your happiest yet.”

Without thinking, Harry closed the few inches separating them and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The kiss was electrifying to say the least, toe-curling good but it was also one of the scariest things Harry had ever done on his own volition. Harry Liam had never been one to act before thinking – in fact, he was that one guy who would debate every pro and con of every decision and frustrate the hell out of his friends. But right now, there was just something about the way Tony had been looking at him – so soft and loving – that made Harry’s heart beat. Kissing him had seemed the natural next step.

Too close, too fast. Harry knew that. He has never met anyone like Tony before; someone who cared for him, who understood him and who saw his powers as the gift they were rather than something that made him a freak. Falling for Tony was going to be too easy, even if Harry knew deep down, he may just be heading towards a heart break. Tony was like the sky; all encompassing but belonging to no one. Harry didn’t want that. But when did what Harry wanted matter?

**It matters to Tony.**

_No, it doesn’t._

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them once more, Tony was looking at him, a mixture of lust and worry on his face. He obviously wanted to kiss Harry again but was doing everything he can to keep his own needs at bay.

“Hey,” he said softly, putting some distance between himself and Harry. “It’s ok. Breath.”

The distance helped a little and Harry found that his heart was no longer beating a thousand miles per hour.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. Really, how pathetic can he get? A kiss; a simple kiss he had initiated himself was enough to send him in to panic mode. Tony must be saint if he was still here with him and not running away as fast as his leg could carry him.

“You know,” Tony said, tone lighter now that he was sure Harry wasn’t about to freak out, “That shade of red looks fantastic on you.”

It took Harry a moment to catch on.

“Tony,” he protested, blushing even deeper, if that was possible. He swore he could feel heat emanating from his face.

Tony laughed, easy and care-free.

“Don’t worry,” he purred, “I’m just messing with you.”

Feeling much better, Harry leaned even closer against him, burying his face in to the crook of Tony’s neck. He let out a small sigh and smiled when he felt Tony shudder against him.

“Don’t do that if you are not up to anything more tonight,” Tony chided him, but his tone was teasing rather than frustrated. Harry let a small smile play on his lips as he closed his eyes once more. He was still feeling a little wrung-out from everything that had happened today and was glad Tony wasn’t taking offense of the fact that right now, he would much prefer to sleep then to make out with him on the sofa.

Harry felt a gentle kiss against his temple before unconsciousness claimed him once more.

When Harry woke up the second time, it was already morning. He yawned and stretched, surprise to find himself once again in bed. Tony must have carried him to the bedroom when he had fallen asleep on him earlier.

Smiling at how sweet Tony was, Harry slowly got out from under the duvet and made his unsteady way to the bathroom. Clean toothbrush and towels were already set out for him so he made quick work of his morning routines before going to the kitchen, where he assumed Tony would be.

He was right of course.

“Tony,” he called out, his voice a little raspy, “Are you cooking?”

Tony turned around, a ban full of burnt…stuff in one hand. He looked a little sheepish as he replied.

“Trying to.” He threw his latest attempt in to the garbage and sighed. “Cooking is just not my thing.”

Harry smiled, fond.

“Don’t worry,” he passed him to grab the pan and rinsed it out. “I’ll take care of it.”

“You are the best,” Tony said, embracing him from behind. Harry laughed, joyful when he felt Tony put a small kiss on the back of his neck.

“Geez,” he turned so he can peck the man on the lips, “You are like a giant koala.”

“I like to consider myself more of a cat,” Tony told him, “Nature’s predator and all that.”

“A cat?” Harry asked dubiously. In a way, he could see the feline grace in Tony’s movements, but he was way too wild to be a simple cat.

“Not a house cat,” Tony added.

“Anything you want dear,” Harry said, playing along, “You’ll make a great predator.”

Tony pouted and went to work his magic on the coffee machine.

“You are being mean,” he said childishly, “I can be a dangerous predator.”

“You’re a teddy bear,” Harry grinned, taking the pot out from the spray of water and drying it with a rag. “A big giant teddy bear. Don’t ever let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

Tony threw him an amused look over his shoulder.

“You are not good for my self-esteem.”

“Your ego is big enough without me,” Harry said matter-of-factedly. He looked around in the fridge before finding a package of bacon and took it out.

The next few minutes passed in easy companionship as Harry cooked and Tony drank his coffee. Soon the delicious smell of bacon and eggs permeated the air, making Tony moan appreciatively.

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?”

“You did,” Harry took out a plate before serving Tony his breakfast, “But it makes me happy to hear it once more.”

“Then, you, my dear, are the most wonderful creature on this planet.” His declaration was accompanied by a kiss to Harry’s cheek as the latter leaned down to give Tony a fork.

Harry blushed.

“You’re biased,” he said, taking his own seat.

“100% biased,” Tony agreed easily then turned serious. “How was your night? Did you have anymore dreams?”

Harry shook his head, his mood souring at the memory of his episodes.

“It’s not like that,” he said, “I can’t remember my dreams when I wake up. Something has to trigger it.”

“Like last night,” Tony said, “You saw the bank and it triggered the memory of your vision.”

Harry nodded, happy Tony seemed to catch on so quick.

“It’s bloody inconvenient sometimes,” he groaned, taking a bite of his food.

Tony nodded in understanding.

“I can-”

He was cut off when the sound of the doorbell interrupted him.

“I’ll go see who it is,” he said, smiling reassuringly at Harry, “Eat. I’ll be back soon.”

Harry ate, still keeping an ear out for whatever was happening. He heard the door open and Tony’s surprised greeting. A whispered conversation was carried out before the door closed once more. Harry looked up when he heard someone enter the kitchen but was surprised to see that Tony hadn’t come back alone.

Behind him stood a beautiful woman clad in designer business wear and wearing shoes with heels so high it give Harry vertigo just looking at them. He couldn’t imagine the torture of having to walk in them all day.

“Hello,” the woman said, coming over and extending her hand, “My name is Pepper Potts. I’m the CEO of Tony’s company.”

“Ms. Potts,” Harry quickly shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Harry Liam.”

Ms. Potts looked hesitant for a minute before deciding to soldier on anyway.

“If I may ask,” she said slowly, “just how old are you, Harry?”

Indignation on both his and Tony’s behalf bubbled up inside him; the implication of her question made Harry want to glare at her.

“I’m 22,” he replied a little tersely, “Thanks for asking.”

Pepper sighed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, actually sounding sorry. “Tony here has a habit of getting waylaid by pretty faces so you must understand my worry.”

For the first time that morning, Harry felt doubt creep in to his entire being. 

Was Tony simply playing with him? Was he just the latest of his strings of anonymous lovers? It couldn’t be. He had felt something yesterday and this morning. Was it all in his imagination?

It was too terrible to contemplate and suddenly Harry felt sick to the bones. He didn’t know what’s going on but he needed to get out of there fast. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, getting up and ignoring both Tony and Pepper’s alarm at his abruptness, “I think I’m going to go now. It was nice meeting you.”

**_No, it wasn’t._ **

“I guess I’ll see you around, Tony,” he mumbled. Without another word or glance towards the billionaire, he was out of the door in a second.

This, Harry decided as he made his hurried way down the street, ignoring Tony’s yell for him to wait, was the worst.

But really, what had he expected?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony returned to his penthouse after losing Harry in the throng of people coming up the street. For the first time in a long time, he felt numb, as if his body wasn’t even his own anymore. He wanted to run after the boy; wanted to make him understand they weren’t like that; that Harry was so far from just another hook-up that it scared the shit out of Tony. After all, the billionaire had always fancied himself a free spirit; to fall so fast, to be willing to attach himself to someone so intimately, was foreign to him. Harry had to understand that. But Harry had looked so hurt; so scared; maybe a little space will be good for the both of them. He’ll try to explain once Harry had calmed down and realize Tony’s past was already in the past.

Pepper was still in the kitchen when Tony entered, her expression a mixture of regret and awe. He didn’t greet her; simply stopped in the threshold and stared unblinkingly in to space.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, breaking the silence, “I didn’t know you felt that way about him.”

_Neither did I._

Seeing Harry run out had been a punch in the guts.

Tony sighed.

“It’s not your fault,” he said, resolving not to take out his own feelings on Pepper. “You didn’t really say anything wrong. Forget it.”

Pepper bit her lip, obviously unwilling to let the subject drop.

“Tony,” she tried once more, “If you really like him, and I’m sure you do, you have to fight for him.”

“I think I’ll give him time to cool down,” Tony returned to the table and retook his seat. The meal Harry had cooked sat untouched.

“Tony!” Pepper said, tone much sharper than before, “If you wait too long, he’ll think that you don’t want him anymore. Is that what you want him to think?”

“And what am I supposed to do Pep?” he snarled.

“Buy him a present, bring him out, show him that he means more than a simple tryst.”

“He’ll probably think I only want him back because we haven’t slept together yet,” Tony lamented.

Pepper blinked, taken aback.

“You…haven’t slept together…yet?” she repeated in disbelief.

“No,” Tony acknowledged, “He was here because he had a panic attack at the restaurant. I spent the entire night watching TV, he spent the entire night sleeping.”

“Wow,” she let out, “Oh god, that’s so unlike you.”

“It is so unlike me,” Tony agreed, laughing humorously, “God, Pepper, you don’t know how he makes me feel. It’s like I’m finally alive for the first time.”

Pepper’s smile was soft and understanding as she put a comforting hand on Tony’s arm.

“That’s what falling in love feels like,” she said, “I’m glad you found someone who can make you feel that way. It’s about time.”

For a moment, no one spoke.

“Tony-”

Tony stood up abruptly, mind made.

“I’m going to go shopping then go pay Harry a visit.”

Pepper smiled, looking relieved.

“And I bid you good luck on your quest.”

Tony snorted, heart already feeling 10 times faster.

“Thanks Pep,” he said, “Really. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Pepper replied, “Or on second thought, if you really want to thank me, why don’t you help me finish the paperwork for next week’s merger.”

“No way in hell,” Tony laughed, already heading towards the door. As he left, he heard Pepper mutter: “I thought as much.” Her tone made him grin like a loon.

* * *

Mrs. Keller’s Orphanage was situated on the outskirt of the city, in a rather nice location overlooking a river. Tony parked his car in a free parking spot before getting out of the vehicle. 4 hours has passed since Harry’s abrupt departure and he wasn’t sure how his presence at his home would be received.

But no use wondering about it now, Tony told himself.

With bag in hand, Tony walked up the narrow passage way to the front door and knocked. It took a few seconds before the door opened and a heavy set woman in her late fifties appeared. By the bulging of her eyes, she obviously recognized his face.

“Mrs. Keller?” Tony began, extending a hand, “I’m Tony Stark.”

“Mr. Stark,” Mrs. Keller greeted him with a fake smile, “What a surprise? How may I help you?”

“I’m here to see Harry Liam,” he told her, “Is he in?”

“He went on an errand,” she replied, moving aside for him to pass, “You can wait in the living room. I was just about to have tea.”

In the living room, a little girl sat on the floor, playing make belief with her Barbie dolls. She looked up when they answered, her eyes a luminous blue as he regarded Tony. Her blond curls fell to her slight shoulders in wave and bounced slightly against her back as she got up and dusted off her dress.

“Hello,” Tony said, smiling a little awkwardly. He had never been good with children.

“This is Mary,” Mrs. Keller told him, ruffling the girl’s hair playfully, “Mary? Why don’t you say hello to Mr. Stark.”

“Hello,” Mary said shyly, looking up at Tony adorably through her eyelashes.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

When Mary didn’t say anything more, Tony took a seat on the well-worn sofa and deposited his bag next to him. Mary continued to stare at him with a rare intensity in a child so young until Mrs. Keller came back with tea and biscuits. With food in sight, the young girl abandoned Tony, much to his relief, and started on her snack.

“Do you want some?” Mrs. Keller asked, pushing the plate towards Tony.

“No,” Tony smiled, “That’s fine.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Mrs. Keller asked.

“Tell me,” she said, “How do you know our Harry?”

“I met him at the restaurant he worked,” Tony said simply, not knowing if he should reveal the true nature of his relationship with the boy. “We clicked.”

“And why are you looking for him here?”

Tony grimaced a little at that.

“We had a fight,” he admitted, “My friend Pepper said something Harry misunderstood. He ran off before I could explain.”

Mrs. Keller smiled wearily at that.

“Yes, that’s Harry all right. Sweet kid really, but terrible self-esteem.”

Tony sighed.

“If I may be so bold,” he said, “Can you tell me more about him? He says he doesn’t remember his past and that you were the one to have found him.”

“Yes I did,” Mrs. Keller admitted, laughing a little at herself, “Give me quite a scare too. Poor boy was so disoriented, walking along that deserted road as if he was drugged. If you ask me, I think he was victim to a kidnapping attempt gone wrong. The perps probably got cold feet and dumped him in the wild.”

“That’s terrible,” Tony shivered, memories of his own experience as a kidnapping victim came to mind. He shook his head to get rid of them.

“We tried to call around after he had woken up,” Mrs. Keller said, “But no one seems to know him. He couldn’t remember anything so I took him in. Heart of gold, Harry has. Always willing to lend a helping hand. Mary likes him the best even if he is the newest.”

“Yep,” Mary chirped happily before returning to her toys.

“Did his clothing give your any clues?” The mystery was starting to interest him and Tony was suddenly determined to see things through. Harry deserved an answer and if Tony could give it to him, then he was going to do just that.

“No,” Mrs. Keller smiled knowingly at him, “He was wearing what every kid seems to be wearing these days. Although, he did have a strange necklace. It was a chain attached to a ring that looked like a signet ring of some kind. I didn’t ask but he had been strangely attached to it.”

“Signet ring?” Tony blinked, “Like something the heir of a noble family might have?”

“Oh no,” the matron laughed, “It looked more like a child’s toy, like something you can get at a fair as a prize.”

Tony nodded, deep in thought. He was already planning to do some poking around himself when the sound of the front door opening made him pause. 

A few seconds later, Harry entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

At the sight of Tony Stark sitting in his living room, drinking Mrs. Keller’s truly awful tea and simply chatting amiably with her, Harry froze.

_What is he doing here?_

**_I can’t believe he cared enough to come to see me._ **

“Hi,” Tony said, tone tentative. He gave Harry a truly breathtaking smile, so full of hope and love that Harry simply let go. Before he could start to rationalize his actions, he was across the room and in Tony’s arms, murmuring apologies in to the man’s firm chest.

“No,” Tony said, “It’s my fault. I should have made it clear from the beginning how I felt about you.”

“How you feel about me?” Harry looked up, eyes moist with tears.

“That this,” Tony continued, despite how uncomfortable he seemed. It was obvious that he wasn’t a touchy-feely man. “This is more than simple friendship. This is something beyond what I have ever felt before. I don’t know how long it will last but for the moment, I can’t bear the thought of being apart from you.”

“Me too,” Harry said, smiling so wide that his cheeks were beginning to hurt. “I’m sorry I ran out on you like that. I had some time to think and I realized how…childish I had acted.”

“You can be as childish as you want with me,” Tony said softly. Harry grinned.

“Well,” said Mrs. Keller dryly, “That was interesting.”

Blushing furiously at the reminder they weren’t alone, Harry distanced himself from the older man and turned to look at the matron. To his relief, Mrs. Keller looked more amused then anything else.

“Thank you for letting him stay,” Harry said, bowing slightly.

Mrs. Keller laughed.

“He was good company,” she nodded, “Mary liked him.”

Harry crouched down next to the little girl and hugged her, much to her delight.

“You are adorable,” he said, kissing her cheek. Mary grinned.

“Oh before I forget,” Tony said, reaching down for his bag, “I actually brought some gifts for all of you.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise.

**_He bought gifts for everyone?_ **

From the bag, Tony extracted a princess unicorn doll and handed to Mary. She looked at it for a few seconds before accepting the gift graciously.

“Thank you,” she grinned.

“For the other boys, I wasn’t sure what to get so I got them a video game console.”

He extracted a few video games and an Xbox one from the bag.

“Tony,” Harry immediately protested, “That’s way too much. You don’t have to do it.”

“But I want to,” Tony said, pulling Harry down so that he was now sitting next to him, “I have the money so why not use it to make people happy.”

“Tony…”

“I like to see you smile Harry,” the billionaire said, kissing his cheek, “Accept the gifts for what they are; tokens of my gratitude for the chance of getting to know you better.”

Harry blushed and looked away, suddenly shy. His heart was beating over time once more.

“And this,” Tony took out a jewelry box and handed it to Mrs. Keller, “is for you. I hope you like it.”

The matron opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold bracelet.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, already taking the bracelet out and trying it on, “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Tony beamed, “And now last but not the least, for my dear Harry, an evening out to the opera.”

“Opera?” Harry sounded unsure, “I have never been to the Opera before.”

“And that is why we are going,” Tony told him, “We’re make a great time of it, you see. We’ll eat dinner first then we’ll see the show. You’re enjoy yourself greatly.”

“That is very nice of you,” Harry smiled, leaning closer to Tony, “Thank you. I would love to go with you.”

Tony looked so happy at that moment, like a little kid in front of a big birthday cake, that Harry couldn’t resist the urge to peck him on the lips. This was perfect, he decided, beyond what he had expected from his afternoon. He had been sure he had ruined everything by running out on Tony. He truly hadn’t expected for the billionaire to come find him in his home.

“So,” Harry leaned back, enjoying the warmth of the man beside him, “What were you talking about before I came in?”

“Oh,” Mrs. Keller’s eyes lit up, “We were talking about your past.”

“My past,” Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste of the subject, “How can you talk about my past if I don’t even know what to say?”

“I was just telling Mr. Stark about that necklace of yours.”

Harry took out said-necklace from under his shirt. The attached signet ring swayed a little before becoming immobile once more.

“It’s nothing special,” Harry took the chain off and gave it to Tony, “It’s made of plastic. I don’t know why I kept it all this time.”

“This,” Tony frowned, staring intently at the small image of a lion inscribed there, “Actually looks familiar.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“What?”

“Yeah,” Tony touched the ring with one finger, looking thoughtful, “It really does look familiar. May I take it with me? I want to do some research on my own. Maybe I can shed some light on your identity.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Harry let go of the chain and Tony pocketed the small ring. “Thank you. Keep me posted?”

“Of course.”

The rest of the visit passed quickly. With the topic of Harry’s past was dropped, they decided to watch a movie - Little Mermaid – until the other boys came home. When they did come home, the boys – from the youngest to the oldest – were delighted with their gift and thanked Tony over and over. Tony looked a mixture of embarrassed and pleased by their enthusiast.

“You really made a difference with your gift,” Harry said later that night.

They were sitting side by side on the porch. The sun had already set some time ago, but the summer air was still warm enough to not have to wear a coat.

“I’m glad,” Tony’s arm tightened around Harry’s shoulders. He cleared his throat before asking: “Do you want to come to my penthouse tonight?”

Harry blinked. Was Tony asking to…

“That…seems acceptable,” Harry said nervously, “We did get interrupted last night.”

“We don’t have to do anything tonight,” Tony told him quickly, in reassurance, “I just want to sleep with you in my arms.”

“You,” Harry grinned, “are really a romantic.”

“Only with you,” Tony said with a seriousness that took Harry’s breath away, “Only with you.”

And Harry believed him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ride back to Tony’s place seemed to take forever. Sitting in the passenger seat of Tony’s expensive car, Harry tried not to freak out. There was really no reason to, he told himself. One part of him knew that Tony would never pressure him if he wasn’t ready to go beyond making out, but another part wanted Tony to take charge. In addition, that part was also telling his body that Tony not taking no for an answer was seriously hot. The conflicting emotions in Harry’s mind was making his head spin.

“Stop it.”

Harry blinked and glanced over at Tony but the man was still looking in front of him, his attention on the road.

“What?” he asked.

Tony let out a low chuckle and threw a smile his way.

“Stop overthinking this,” he said, “We’ll do what seems natural to us. Although it feels we’ve been together forever, this is still technically our first date. It’s totally normal not to jump straight to sex on the first date.”

“But I thought our first date was last night,” Harry said weakly, “And we already had our first misunderstanding and our first make-up makeout session.”

“We are moving pretty fast,” Tony agreed, not sounding worried at all, “Before we know it, we’ll move in together, then get married and adopt 2 kids.”

“Why 2?” Harry asked curiously, deciding to ignore the flutter of happiness at Tony’s insinuation that they could get married in the distant future. It was legal in New York after all.

Tony shrugged, seemingly content not to gauge Harry’s reaction to his earlier statement.

“I’ve always imagined myself with 2 kids,” he replied, “One girl and one boy; they would be treated as equals of course and would grow up thick as thieves.”

“That is a nice image,” Harry admitted, eyes closing momentarily as he pictured Tony along with his 2 children. Tony would be a wonderful father; he was so kind and so protective; he’ll teach them all they would need to know to become productive members of society. “They would probably end up running Stark Industries.”

“They would,” Tony laughed, “Pepper would have to retire one day and our children would take over. Imagine; 2 CEOs working together; they would probably take the business world by storm.”

Our children…

He’s just joking, idiot. Stop overanalyzing his words.

But, he said-

You are a moron; an overly emotional moral.

Shut up!

“Harry?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said quickly when he realized he had fallen silent instead of saying something. “I’m a little wrung out. Maybe I haven’t really recovered from last night.”

“Totally understandable,” Tony said easily, taking a left turn and huffing out in irritation when a car decided it was a wonderful idea to cut him off.

“How about a movie?” Harry suggested shyly, “It’ll be fun. We can snuggle.”

Tony gave him a carefree grin.

“Yeah,” he said, “That sounds fantastic.”

Tony Stark was a great admirer of sex. He was also one of the biggest commitmentphobe on the planet. With all that said, Tony had never thought he would enjoy something as simple and intimate as cuddling on the couch. But, for some reason, everything he had once believed about himself when it came to relationships flew out of the window where Harry was concerned.

In the past, Tony wouldn’t have let sex go just because his date said he or she was tired. Not that he would ever force them, but he would at least lay on the charm until they capitulated. With Harry however, all he wanted was to take care of the young man and protect him from the world. Sex had actually taken a back seat drive instead of being the motivating factor in getting to know a person.

It was frankly a little unsettling.

“Why don’t you get comfortable on the couch,” Tony said, “I’ll go get us something to drink.”

He smiled at Harry’s murmured sounds of appreciation before disappearing in to the kitchen. He filled two glasses of water and dropped in some ice cubes, and returned to the living room. He smiled fondly when he found Harry leaning against an arm rest, his eyes closed.

He put the two glasses on the coffee table as quietly as possible and took a seat next to the younger man. Harry startled, eyes opening.

“Sleep,” Tony said softly, “I really don’t mind.”

“It’ll be the second night I fall asleep on you,” Harry protested, but was unable to resist the yawn that came up.

“Watching you sleep gives me great pleasure,” Tony told him sincerely and laughed at the expression on Harry’s face.

“Creepy,” Harry smirked, “And besides, I would make a terrible Bella and you do not have the physique to be an Edward.”

“What?” Tony said in mock outrage, “You don’t find me fascinating and mysterious?”

Harry laughed, leaning forward to peck Tony on the lips.

“You’re plenty mysterious to me,” he said, his face barely inches apart from Tony’s, “And I like that you’re not an Edward because frankly, Edward’s stalker vibe seriously puts me off.”

“I’m glad,” Tony was unable to resist moving forward again, his lips meeting Harry’s in another kiss. He tried to keep it chaste but apparently, Harry had other things in mind. The younger man’s hands grabbed on to the back of Tony’s head and pulled, preventing the man from retreating. Tony smiled in amusement at his attempts at domination, but went along with it. This was different. This was no longer the type of kiss that would lead to a cuddle on the sofa as a movie played on TV. In fact, this kiss was full of tongue and passion; greedy and rough; foreplay to something more.

“God Tony,” Harry moaned, finally retreating a little. Tony nearly groaned at the sight Harry presented. His hair was a mess, his lips juicy red; he looked absolutely breathtakingly debauched.

“Never knew you had it in you,” Tony said earnestly. Since the beginning, he had pictured Harry as a more demure and submissive lover, but truthfully, this take-charge side of him was turning him on faster than he would have liked.

Taking it slow was definitely off the table now.

“Me neither,” Harry admitted softly, but his big green eyes were dark, pupils almost dilated with lust. “Want to fuck me?”

Tony let out an inhumane moan and took Harry’s lips with his own once more, his right hand grabbing on to Harry’s bicep.

This, Tony decided, was going to be great.

* * *

 

“Take everything off. I want to see you.”

Were those words really coming out of Harry’s mouth? Was this really him talking like some kind of porn star? But, Harry concluded, it was pretty great actually. It was strange how alive he was feeling at this moment; like every patch of his exposed skin was on fire.

He watched with lidded eyes as Tony got off the sofa and began to strip. The second the billionaire’s hard, muscled body – truly reminiscent of a Greek statue, Harry thought dazedly – was on display and his long, gorgeous and perfectly proportioned cock finally bobbed free from the confinement of those skin-tight jeans, Harry felt his mouth water. Seeing a real-life man get naked was so much more satisfying than watching porn. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to take Tony in to his mouth, make the man lose control and cry out his name. It wasn’t something he had particularly thought about in the past, but in face of Tony’s rather impressive 10 inches, the urge was almost overwhelming.

“Relax,” Tony said softly, standing in front of Harry as naked as the day he was born without the barest hint of awkwardness. Harry guessed if he had a body like Tony’s, he wouldn’t feel awkward either.

“Ok,” Harry let out a sigh and decided to let himself go.

He got off the sofa and sank to his knees in front of Tony, ignoring the man’s little gasp of surprise. And before he could lose his nerve, Harry leaned forward and took Tony in.

“Jesus,” Tony growled, hands instantly going to the younger man’s hair. The jolt of pain as Tony tugged slightly only added to Harry’s pleasure.

Harry hummed around Tony’s shaft, sucking and swirling his tongue around the mushroom head. His hands played with the older man’s balls – a move he had seen many times on film. The taste of precome wasn’t all that bad; a little salty perhaps but rather enjoyable all things considered. The smell of musk and man made Harry’s head spin and he closed his eyes for just a moment to enjoy the feeling of Tony’s heavy length practically fucking his mouth.

Harry let out a small sound of protest when Tony suddenly took a step back and shoved him to the ground.

“On all fours,” he ordered, his voice hoarse. Harry obeyed, grateful for the rug beneath him. It would probably hurt otherwise. “Take off your cloth.”

**_Oh god, he’s really going to fuck me._ **

There was no doubt by Tony’s instructions that this is where it was going. Harry was finally going to sleep with a man. He didn’t even regret that his first time was going to be in the living room and not on a rose-petal covered bed. Romance novels were so overrated anyway.

* * *

 

Tony watched as Harry lowered himself on all fours – after he had divested himself of all clothing – without any comments, pressing his cheek in to the rug. He was probably going to get a rug burn but for now, Tony really didn’t care. He’ll probably ask Harry to go to the bedroom if Harry had made any sound of discomfort, but by the way the younger man was wiggling his ass, he was more impatient than anything else.

Tony quickly grabbed a packet of lube from his wallet and tore it open. He spread the liquid on to his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. Then he leaned forward and covered Harry’s pretty pink quivering hole with it. He circled the rim for a few second before pushing a finger inside, inciting a small whimper from Harry.

“Please,” the young man moaned, “Please.”

With Harry so at his mercy, Tony added a second finger, and slowly moved them apart in Harry’s body to stretch him. Harry made a small sound of discomfort, but Tony didn’t stop. Instead, he bent forward and kissed up Harry’s back and murmured small encouragements against Harry’s skin.

“Shh,” he said, “You’re doing great. Just a little more before I can fuck you.”

Harry gasped as Tony nuzzled against one ass cheek, biting it softly for good measure. Finally, when Tony felt that Harry was loose enough, he retrieved his fingers. With practiced ease, Tony got out a condom and put it on.

“Tony,” Harry whined, wiggling a little. Tony smirked, lining up his cock to Harry’s hole before pushing in.

The first push met a little resistance, but Tony soldiered on, making Harry moan and gasp.

“Oh god,” he gasped, his voice coming out more than a little breathy, “You feel huge inside of me.”

“I’m almost in,” Tony assured him, caressing his side with one hand, “Just a little more. Tell me if it hurts.”

Harry whimpered again, before starting to chant Tony’s name, his muscle tightening around Tony’s dick. Tony had never wanted to pound in to someone more than he wanted to ride Harry at this moment.

As Harry whined for him to go faster, Tony finally pushed the rest of the way in. He grabbed hold of Harry’s silky locks, yanking his head back, making the other man curve his back, ass in the air. He retreated before plunging in deep, the movement frantic and passionate. He found Harry’s prostate fairly easily, making sure to angle all his thrusts accordingly. Tony knew Harry wasn’t going to last long. He was too keyed up. He wasn’t at all surprised when barely 2 minutes later, Harry moaned one last time before he came; his cum decorating the rug.

Tony was close too; Harry’s hot channel had tightened even more during his orgasm and all Tony could do was clutch his hips and pound in to him hard. He knew he’ll probably leave marks on Harry’s skin and god…wasn’t that a turn on.

“Fuck, Tony,” Harry moaned, head thrown back, eyes closed, “Come inside me. I want to feel it.”

“Who knew you are such a dirty talker,” Tony hissed between his teeth, his heart hammering and his breath laboured.

“I’m only telling the truth,” Harry moaned, letting Tony use his body as he desired. “I feel so full with you inside me; so right, as if this was how it was always meant to be.”

“It is,” Tony said, a moment of seriousness amidst everything. He delivered two more thrusts before finally cuming, spilling his seeds in to the condom

The air around them felt almost heavy with sex. Tony took a few breath before slowly pulling out, murmuring a few apologies as Harry hissed at the sensation.

“You ok?” Tony asked breathily as Harry finally let go of his pose and sprawled naked on to the rug. The sight of him all sated from their recent activity was almost enough to make Tony hard again. But since he was already on the wrong side of 40, Tony sighed instead and sat down next to his lover, his spent cock lying flaccid between his legs.

“I’m great,” Harry replied dreamingly and Tony chuckled. He reached out a hand to smooth out Harry’s hair.

“Want me to help you in to the shower? Then we can both go to bed; I don’t know about you but I’m tired as hell.”

“Me too,” Harry replied, his voice so weak Tony was sure he was indeed falling asleep right then and there.

“Ok,” the billionaire murmured, getting up and carried Harry in his arms, bridal style. Harry giggled at his actions and Tony couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss him. Despite their frantic lovemaking a few moments ago, Harry opened up for him easily. Tony took advantage of that, plunging in his tongue and smiling when Harry winded his arms around Tony’s neck.

“This,” Harry said, yawning, “was a wonderful first time. Thank you.”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock.

“First time?” he stuttered. Had he really taken Harry on the floor for his first time?

Harry laughed.

“It’s fine,” he assured him, “Everything’s fine. We both enjoyed ourselves and I can’t wait for your cock to be buried inside my ass once more.”

Without the haze of lust clouding his thoughts, Tony actually choked at Harry’s words.

“Who are you and what have you done with Harry?”

Harry giggled and snuggled against his chest as Tony led them both to the bathroom.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tony woke up a little after 6, yawning and stretching, unable to keep the smile off his face. Yesterday night had been incredible. Sure a part of him regretted not knowing that it had been Harry’s first time, but that part was quickly squished by the joy of having been so intimate with the young man he was quickly falling in love with.

Love, such a strange word; one that Tony never thought would apply to himself. And yet, here he was; absolutely smitten and unable and unwilling to stop.

Beside him, Harry made a sleepy sound but didn’t wake up. Tony turned his attention to his bed mate, taking in his tussled black hair and juicy red lips. The room was warm enough for Harry to have kicked off his beddings in the middle of the night, exposing his naked body for Tony’s perusal. Tony smirked, eyes tracing down Harry’s back until it landed on Harry’s hole, still a little red and tender from last night’s activities. Without thinking much about it, Tony climbed over Harry’s body before licking a wet trail from the younger man’s spine downwards. He stopped just before he reached the pink hole, waiting for Harry’s reaction.

Harry slept on, oblivious.

Tony licked his lips and redid his trajectory. Still no response. The third time he did it, Tony decided to change things a little and pushed his tongue directly in to the puckered skin of Harry’s hole, thrusting in and out and licking around the rim. He watched in satisfaction as the skin almost rippled under his ministrations.

“Hmm,” Harry moaned, finally awakening from his sleep, “Tony. What are you doing?”

“Relax,” Tony purred, pushing his tongue deeper in to Harry’s tight opening. Harry wimpered in response, rising his hips to give Tony better access.

“Tony,” Harry nearly sobbed but Tony didn’t stop. He slipped his tongue in and out until Harry felt a little more relaxed than before. He relished in the truly sinful sound Harry made before reaching for a packet of lube on the night stand. He opened the package quickly, covering his fingers with the liquid before pressing a single finger inside Harry’s body.

“It burns,” Harry whined but didn’t try to move away.

“Shhh,” Tony cooed, kissing Harry’s bare ass, “It’s fine. Just a little more.”

The heat of Harry’s channel felt amazing and the finger fucking was almost enough to drive Tony to cum. He resisted it though, putting in a second finger, smiling when Harry relaxed around him.

He made quick work on finding Harry’s prostate, hoping it would be enough to mitigate the discomfort. When he found the small bundle of nerves, Harry let out an almost anguished cry before coming all over the sheets.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered softly. Tony smiled.

“No baby,” he murmured tenderly, “You’re just a little over sensitized from last night. It’s fine. You’ll get hard again in no time.”

Tony pulled his fingers out and Harry made a protesting sound, his hole clenching in protest. Calm down, Tony told himself. As much as he wanted to bury his hard cock in to Harry’s ass, he also wanted to draw this out, at least a little.

Tony took a breath, pulling back to enjoy the sight of Harry’s trembling body. He was a quivering mess on the bed; it was perfect.

“You’re hard again,” Tony pulled, caressing Harry’s cock with one hand, “You naughty boy.”

“Please,” Harry moaned, “Please.”

Tony smirked, reaching over and turning Harry over.

“I want to fuck you like this,” he explained, kissing Harry full on the mouth. Harry submitted to him deliciously, letting Tony take whatever he wanted, moaning for more. Finally deciding Harry had waited long enough, Tony reached for Harry’s legs and put them over his shoulder. Harry made a surprised sound at that but Tony just shushed him.

“I’m going to stretch you some more before going in,” he murmured against Harry’s lips and he felt Harry shiver at the thought. He used his lube covered hand and rim Harry’s hole before pushing one finger inside. Harry accepted the intrusion much easier and quickly demanded for a second.

“Greedy,” Tony purred, not at all annoyed. He did what Harry asked and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of Harry clenching around his hand.

“Please,” Harry begged, “Please.”

“Say it,” Tony purred, “Tell me.”

“Please fuck me,” Harry moaned louder, “Please fill me up with your cock.”

“Yes,” Tony hissed, pulling on a condom with record speed before pushing past the stretch of muscles of Harry’s entrance. The pleasure was enough to make his head swim.

Slowly Tony pushed in further and further until his balls touched Harry’s spread asscheeks. With no consideration for technique, Tony pulled out before pushing in once more, the action frantic.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Tony murmured, voice barely audible above Harry’s cries, “One day, I’ll fuck you without a condom, cum inside you. You’re be mine then; 100%. No one can have you.”

“No,” Harry moaned, “I’m yours.”

“I’ll watch the cum drip out of your hole; I’m going to lick you clean, eat you out until you can’t remember anything else other than my name.”

“Tony,” Harry’s back arched off the bed as he came. His orgasm triggered Tony’s and he was coming too.

* * *

 

1 hour later, after they had taken a shower and Tony had changed the bed sheets, the couple lounged on Tony’s wide sofa, as the morning news played in the background.

“I’m so sore,” Harry complained just as the CBC anchor finished her segment and passed to the weather report, “You’re a beast.”

“I haven’t heard you complaining when I was fucking you,” Tony murmured in to Harry’s ear, making the young man roll his eyes.

“Stop it Tony,” he said playfully, “Bad boy.”

“I’m not a dog,” Tony whined but subsided. “You hungry?”

When Harry said yes, Tony stood up, going in to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He soon came out with a fruit salad and some toasts.

“Here,” he offered the plate to Harry, who took it with a grin.

“Thank you.”

“So, I was thinking of doing some research on that necklace of yours,” Tony said as Harry finished his first piece of toast. “Want to come along? I still haven’t introduced you to Jarvis yet.”

“Jarvis?” Harry asked.

“Jarvis,” Tony confirmed, “He’s my AI. Usually, he runs my house and has eyes everywhere. But I told him to confine himself to the lab for your visit. I didn’t want to freak you out just yet.”

Harry laughed.

“It’ll take more than that to scare me off, but I appreciate the sentiment. And yes, I would love to see your lab and meet Jarvis.”

“You don’t have to work right?” Tony wanted to make sure.

“No, I never work on the weekends.”

“Then it’s settled then,” Tony grinned, “We’ll go down to the lab after breakfast.”

* * *

 

Harry’s first impression of Tony’s lab was one of awe.

“I never thought this kind of set-up existed outside superhero movies,” he said.

“I may have been inspired by one of two films,” Tony admitted. He stood behind Harry and snaked his arms around the young man’s middle.

“That tickles,” Harry giggled when Tony began placing butterfly kisses against his heated skin, “Stop it.”

“Fine,” Tony pouted, “We’ll get to do this later then.”

“You’re insatiable,” Harry laughed, moving aside to let Tony pass.

“You know it,” Tony winked at him before seemingly addressing the ceiling. “Alright Jarvis, daddy’s home.”

“Welcome back sir,” said a British voice.

“Wow,” Harry gasped, “It sounds so…human.”

“It does,” Tony sounded proud. “Jarvis is my best creation.”

“You flatter me sir,” Jarvis said dryly, his tone making Harry snort.

“Are you being cheeky again?” Tony sighed in resignation, “You were built to be respectful Jarvis; respectful.”

“Of course sir,” Jarvis replied as deadpanned as ever. Harry laughed.

“You, my man, are a terrible influence.”

“Of course sir,” Jarvis repeated, not at all repentant.

Tony rolled his eyes and took out Harry’s necklace. He laid the whole thing on one table and stepped back.

“I need you to scan this for me,” he said, “And run a search. Try to figure out where this is from.”

“Of course sir.”

It didn’t even take 2 minutes before Jarvis replied, “Sir, it appears that this signet ring is identical to the one given to the members of the Alpha Phi Alpha Fraternity at Princeton University.”

“Princeton University?” Tony sounded surprised, “That’s pretty far from here. It’s about 2 hours by car. Harry?”

Harry bit his lips, trying to drudge up any memories about the place but came up empty.

“I don’t know,” he replied, “I’m sorry.”

Tony shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll just take a trip to Princeton and see if anyone recognizes you.”

“Today?” Harry asked, eyes wide.

“Today,” Tony confirmed, “Strike when the iron’s hot and all that.”

“Ok,” Harry nodded. “Let’s go to Princeton.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“I called Happy to come pick us up,” said Tony, “He’s my driver by the way.”

“Huh?” said Harry.

Tony laughed.

“Calm down babe,” he advised, pulling Harry back on to the sofa. Harry went, his body boneless as his mind raced at high speed; thoughts battling each other for dominance.

“I can’t” Harry admitted, horrified to find himself trembling, “It’s just…can you believe it? Someone at that school may have known me. This is huge.”

“It is,” Tony replied, knowing how important it is for someone to find their identity, “But you stressing about it now really won’t change anything. Take a deep breath. Happy will be here soon and we can leave.”

“What about lunch?” Harry asked, suddenly remembering the time. Although he wasn’t really hungry, he was afraid Tony may have wanted to eat.

“Don’t worry,” Tony smiled, “We’ll grab something on the way.”

“Ok,” Harry said softly, looking down at his clenched fists. “Ok.”

Happy made his appearance 10 minutes later, dressed in a dark suit and wearing a big smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Liam,” he said, shaking Harry’s hand, “Our introduction is long overdue.”

“Harry is a little out of it today,” Tony told Happy as Harry mechanically shook the man’s hand. “Please don’t take offense.”

Happy seemed to understand.

“Don’t worry,” he opened the door for them, “We’ll meet properly once everything is over with.”

Harry climbed in first, Tony after him. Once the door was closed, Happy pulled the car in to drive, manoeuvering it effortlessly in to the main road.

Harry let out a trembling sigh.

Tony glanced over at his pinched expression before coming to a decision. He quickly tapped the button to bring up the privacy divider between the back and the front, confident that Happy won’t be able to hear what he had planned for Harry.

If Harry won’t relax, Tony was going to distract him from his worries.

* * *

Harry blinked in surprise when he felt Tony’s hand grab him by the arm and pull him closer.

“Tony?” he asked but Tony just smiled, innocent even as his gaze darkened.

“Come on,” he encouraged, “Straddle me.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“Tony!” he protested, gaze drifting to the front of the car.

“It’s soundproof,” Tony assured him, “Come on, you’re enjoy it. I guarantee you.”

Knowing that Tony would probably not give up until he complied, Harry moved from his seat and with some maneuvering, he managed to straddle Tony’s lap.

“What now?” he wanted to ask but Tony didn’t even give him the chance. The moment he was in place, Tony surged forward, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss. They kissed passionately a few minutes until Harry felt the distinctive bulge of Tony’s hardening dick against his ass.

“Tony,” he moaned, deliberately rolling his hips to press down on Tony’s emerging erection.

“Shit,” Tony cursed, his hands tightening around Harry. “Come on Harry, take your pants off.”

Harry laughed, breathless with lust as he quickly made way with his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. With that done, he resettled himself on Tony’s lap, moaning as the roughness of Tony’s jeans scrapped against his tender skin.

“Here,” Tony handed him a packet of lube, which Harry took. He tore open the packaging and poured lube all over his fingers. Using his legs as leverage, he pushed himself of Tony’s lap, just high enough to finger at his hole.

“Shit,” Tony repeated, eyes glazed. Harry smirked as he introduced one finger inside himself, the feeling strange but pleasurable at the same time. He introduced a second finger as Tony quickly undid his own pants, letting his cock free of its denim prison.

“No underwear?” Harry asked breathlessly as he moved his finger inside himself, trying to get touch his prostate. “Been planning this?”

Tony didn’t reply. Instead, he reached over and grabbed hold of Harry’s arm, using them to turn Harry around so his back was against Tony’s chest.

“I don’t have a condom,” he hissed in to Harry’s ear, “I’m clean.”

“I haven’t slept with anyone before you,” Harry gasped as Tony nibbled his ear, “I’m clean.”

“Ok,” Tony used the remaining of the lube on his dick and helped Harry in to position. Trembling, Harry lowered himself on Tony’s shaft, his abused hole taking in the new intrusion with some protest. But with Tony’s murmured encouragement, Tony was ball deep inside him in no time.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped as Tony bucked beneath him, his cock finally hitting that bundle of nerve Harry had been looking for.

“How do you feel?” Tony asked even as his hands started to jerk Harry off.

“It feels,” Harry moaned, “Fantastic.” The vibration from the car made the sensations 10 times stronger. “You feel so full inside me. God, Tony.”

Tony groaned, biting down at the crook of Harry’s neck and sucked hard. If Harry was in his right mind, he would have protested at the obvious hickey it was going to leave.

The car suddenly slowed down before the whole interior shook momentarily as it rolled over a speed bump. Tony’s hip bucked a little in response and Harry let out a breathy sigh as the head of his lover’s cock nudged his prostate once more.

“Tony,” he bit his lips, clenching in around Tony’s dick.

“Fuck,” Tony buried his face in Harry’s neck and bucked a few times before Harry felt something warm splatter inside him. The sensation was enough to trigger his own orgasm.

* * *

They cleaned up as best they could considering the circumstances.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do that,” Harry pouted. He was back in his jeans, looking as prim and proper as before. His nervousness was entirely gone, Tony noted with satisfaction.

“Not a lot of convincing needed,” Tony reminded him.

Harry laughed.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “I was freaking out. Not I’m just too fucked out to care.”

“I’m glad.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes, simply cuddling in the back seat, until Harry asked: “Have you ever been to Princeton before?”

“Once,” replied Tony, “I was there for work though; the Faculty of Engineering asked me to deliver a lecture. I was only too happy to oblige.”

“Aww,” Harry smiled, “You care about the kids.”

“Actually, some of the students were older than me,” Tony laughed, “It was a little weird.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry glanced over at Tony, taking in his half-smile before looking away once more, his heart thumping for some reason, “I bet you were marvelous.”

“Your faith in me is incredible,” Tony commented, taking Harry’s right hand with his left. It felt pretty nice for both of them.

Excluding the time they stopped for lunch, it took them exactly 1 hour 50 minutes from Tony’s penthouse to reach the front gates of Princeton University.

“I’m nervous,” Harry said, rather abruptly at that.

“Don’t be,” Tony told him soothingly as Happy expertly pulled in to one of the reserved visitors slot, “Come on, let’s go in.”

They got out of the car, assured Happy they won’t be long and made their way inside. They walked past a gargle of students gossiping near the entrance and followed the signs towards the Undergraduate Secretariat.

“Do you really think I was a student here?” Harry asked softly, looking about himself in interest.

“We won’t know until we ask.”

Luckily, there wasn’t any line to see someone at the office so Tony strode up to the counter and pasted on his most charming smile.

“Hello there.”

The woman manning the counter blinked, eyes widening as she recognized his face.

“Mr. Tony Stark,” she gasped, “How…How may I help you?”

“I’m going to ask you a question that might seem weird,” he grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him over, “Do you recognize this man?”

If possible, the woman’s eyes grew even larger.

“Oh god, oh god,” she repeated, standing up abruptly. A moment later, she was out of the office and right in to Harry’s personal space, “Oh god, it’s really you.”

“Ehh,” said Harry, half elated that someone seemed to have recognized him and half confused regarding the etiquette in this sort of situation.

“Harry Potter,” the woman’s eyes watered, “We really thought the worse when you were abducted right in front of the school gates.”

“I was kidnapped?” Harry asked, voice uncertain, “By who?”

“You don’t remember?”

“He has amnesia,” Tony added quickly and the woman nodded in understanding.

“Oh, Oh, then you don’t remember me at all. My name is Muriel.”

“It’s nice to meet you again Muriel,” Harry smiled.

“Anyhow,” Muriel blinked, trying to get herself under control, “MI6 and the FBI are both at loss regarding the who part.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “But it doesn’t matter now, you’re here and you’re alive. Your parents have been worried sick.”

“Will they be disappointed that I don’t remember them?” Harry said but Muriel laughed.

“They won’t care, sweetie,” she said, “They’ll be delighted just to have you back.”

“Muriel,” Tony interrupted, “If I may ask a question, why did the kidnappers want Harry?”

“Oh,” Muriel blinked before smiling, “Don’t you know? Harry here is European Royalty.”


End file.
